


Snow Day

by Insomiak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, this is short and hopefully funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomiak/pseuds/Insomiak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow days are supposed to be monumental events in a teenager's life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas present for Abyss! I hope you like it <3

* * *

Snow days are supposed to be monumental events in a teenager's life - they're supposed to be freeing, often unexpected but sometimes anticipated.  Snow days are important to the onset of a healthy growing mind!  Stiles spends his days and nights (so _many_ of his nights) with fucking werewolves and other varying types of nightmare fuel - he _needs_ the little joys in his life like snow days, and he needs them in their entirety.

 

Today _is_ a snow day, but it's also not, because he's working on a group project.  One that admittedly is easy, but will take him all day.  So goodbye carefree snow day and hello thirty minute presentation on Josef Dobrovský.

 

Stiles' room is freezing.  He’s stuffed in a hoodie, wrapped in a quilt, and holding a mug of hot chocolate; his feet are bare and cold and he's trying to tuck them under the blanket, but can't manage it, and is definitely too lazy to wiggle his way out of his cocoon and get socks.  He stares at the power point presentation, vaguely pissed but mostly just disappointed.  It's good that he'll be finished the whole thing by tonight - he guesses - but he'd still rather be playing video games with Scott like they used to.

 

He pokes a finger out to scroll down the page, re-reading some of his notes.  

 

Suddenly, there's a _tap tap tap_ at his window.

 

Until recently - three weeks two days one hour and three minutes ago to be exact - Stiles would have assumed that the person climbing onto his roof in the middle of a snowstorm and tapping on his bedroom window was Scott.  But, three weeks two days one hour and three minutes ago Derek Hale had pushed him up against his jeep and kissed him, and now Stiles' heart beats faster and a wide grin spread over his face.  

 

He stands up and gazes at the window - Derek is looking in at him, a little putt off.  Stiles grins and tries to take a step, but he trips over the mass of blankets at his ankles and stumbles towards the window.  He hops on one foot three times in a ridiculous attempt to keep his balance and doesn't stop until his forehead slams into the glass.  "Ow," he cracks one eye open to look at Derek, who is laughing at him under a gloved hand, "Well you can just stay out there and freeze your ass off, jerk."

 

Derek can't hear him, of course.  He taps on the window again.  

 

Stiles raises an eyebrow and mouths _What?_

 

The werewolf in question deadpans at him.  

 

_You want inside?_

 

The eyebrows lower into a glare.

 

Stiles slides the window open, a blast of air blowing snowflakes into his room.  They stick to Derek's hair in a pretty way that Stiles is sure he'd get growled at for mentioning.

 

"You comin' in or what?"

 

Derek climbs in and grabs the back of Stiles' head and kisses him softly; it's a fluid motion that Stiles finds himself mesmerized by - being wanted like that.  Derek's other hand finds his hips and Stiles slides his own hands under the hem of Derek's jacket and shirt, pressing them into his cold stomach.  "This is a good hello," he says, pulling his mouth away slightly, "Much better than the conventional way - "

 

Derek smirks at him and kisses him again, pulling him in with the hand on his hip.  Stiles lets out a muffled surprised sound as their bodies grind together.  "This is going to be the best snow day of my life," he says against Derek's lips, and rolls his half hard cock against Derek's through their jeans.  Stiles grins when Derek moans into his mouth softly.  Then - 

 

"Stiles, I couldn't find the USB you - "

 

Danny freezes in the doorway.

 

Danny is Stiles' partner for the group project, and was to coming over this morning to work on it.  Evidently, Stiles had gotten distracted and forgotten.  

 

Danny’s eyes are wide and a little scared.  Is it because Stiles is making out with a guy?  Or because said guy used to be a wanted felon?  

 

"Um - um - " Stiles stutters, feeling his nerves light up,  "He was exonerated - "

 

"You're - " Danny looks between them back and forth rapidly, "You're fucking your _cousin?!_ "

 

Stiles blinks at him.  "Wha… "  It takes him a few beats to catch on.  Then he laughs, clutching onto the bottom of Derek's jacket.  He wipes water from the corner of his eye, smiling up at the werewolf.  "Looks like we got caught, huh Miguel?"  

 

Derek just glares at him.

 

It turns out to be a half-decent snow day after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest plot hole: Does California even get snow days?!


End file.
